PAK-80
The PAK-80 is a machine gun that appears in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception and Uncharted 4: A Thief's End's multiplayer. Overview Whilst using the PAK-80, players will be forced to walk much slower (similar to the GAU-19). Players are allowed to climb small obstacles, but climbing bigger ones (where one or both hands are required) or performing a melee attack will cause the player to drop the PAK-80 and must pick it back up. The PAK-80 does remarkable damage, but runs out of ammo very quickly and slows the player down. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) Singleplayer The PAK-80 can be obtained three times throughout the entire campaign: # The first is from a heavily armored Brute in Chapter 14. The gun can be picked up, but it must be discarded to continue. # It is again found in Chapter 19, hidden under the jeep on the house. # The last PAK-80 can be found being carried by a Brute without armor during the sandstorm in Chapter 20. Multiplayer The gun does high damage and has a generous magazine capacity, making it a priceless support weapon that's great for defending an area. It also suffers from recoil. Should the player use the gun in multiplayer, they make themselves more of a target, as enemies will try to forcibly take it. Strangely, the weapon holds 180 bullets in the mag and its total amount of ammo, while in single-player it holds 50 bullets in the mag. ;Multiplayer Locations * Chateau - At the top of an outdoor flight of stairs located in the courtyard to the left of the hero spawn and connected to the main chateau. * Desert Village - On top of a large yet low building to the North East of the hero spawn. * Facility - Sitting against a wall in the large side room. * London Streets - In the center of the map, next to the tree. Co-Op The PAK-80 appears in Chapter 4 of Co-op Adventure and is used by a Brute halfway through the level. It also appears in Chapter 3 on the right near the wall and is dropped by a Brute both before and after leaving the inside of the building where Nathan Drake is found. There is also another PAK-80 leaning against the wall behind the carpet bomb kickback boss' spawn point. In Chapter 5, a PAK-80 can be found during the battle with the kickback boss near the runway. Tips * In co-op, the PAK-80 easily defeats armored enemies, including the Brute. * In competitive modes, the PAK-80 performs best from cover at medium ranges, and is probably the most superior weapon available for a firefight. * With Fleet Foot and Beast Mode, the player will be able to escape situations of near death. Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) The PAK-80 only appear in Uncharted 4's multiplayer. It was released alongside the Survival gamemode update. The weapon can be randomly dropped with a purchase from the DLC Gameplay Chest for 2500 relics, or purchased for 300 uncharted points. The PAK-80 has medium recoil, accuracy, damage, range, and fire-rate. Recoil and accuracy improve when in cover. Trophy Scoring 30 kills with the PAK-80 will unlock the bronze trophy 30 Kills: PAK-80 in both Drake's Deception and Drake's Deception Remastered. Trivia * The gun resembles the PKM general purpose machine gun. * In real life, the PKM (inspiration for PAK-80) uses 7.62x54mmR rounds, the same as the SVD (inspiration for the Dragon Sniper). * In the first Multiplayer Beta, it used the firing sound of the GAU-19 mini-gun and the mounted turrets. In the finalized game however, it has its own firing sound. * The reload animation for the PAK-80 is incorrect. In game, the character simply removes the old magazine, inserts a new one, and pulls the bolt back — just the same as any long gun. In reality, you would need to replace the magazine and then open the feed cover to mount the belt. * The PAK-80 ignores body armor except for Brutes, making it a good choice of weapon to mow down armored foes, especially Brutes in Multiplayer Co-op arena. On basic enemies, it's a two or three shot kill. * If the player has a T-bolt sniper or riot shield kickback, and is holding a PAK-80, the player can use it afterwards when the shield is destroyed or the T-bolt ammo runs out. * During the beta co-op mission Syria, it was possible to put the PAK-80 on the player's back and go through cutscenes. Movement rate was not decreased and climbing with the weapon was possible. Category:Weapons in Drake's Deception